


醺（天乐汐儿合作_UT_赛佐_R18）

by CelestialEth



Category: Seven/Zoffy, Ultraman Zoffy - Fandom, ウルトラセブン | Ultra Seven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: Warning: the article is written in Chinese. I'm not capable of translating it for now.





	醺（天乐汐儿合作_UT_赛佐_R18）

“Captain。”

“嗯。”

“Captain。”

“嗯。”

……

一连叫了七八声，佐菲终于不耐，抬眼有点疑惑地瞥了赛文一眼，然而一只手忽然抚上眉心，硬生生将他关心的话堵了回去。  
就那一眼，对成员超乎常人的熟悉度便警醒了他事出有异。联系之前的动作一想，前因后果就全部铺展开了。  
那么，事情尴尬了。佐菲酒醒了，而眼前这位的酒劲似乎才觉上来。  
出了这道门不把泰罗修理一顿我就不是Captain。  
佐菲罕见地发了这般的誓。不过发誓归发誓，眼下他要面对的可不是活蹦乱跳的泰罗，而是倔起来一百个阿斯特拉的臂力都拉不回来的赛文。  
“Captain。”  
佐菲微不可见地颤了颤。他隐约有感觉赛文今天并非一时兴起，而是某种意义上的有备而来。  
就不能少一点套路多一点真诚。佐菲这样有点好气又好笑地想着，凑脸过去压住赛文的嘴唇。仿佛一直是在等待着，情欲的洪潮爆发的太过猛烈，将天地都冲刷的只剩一片洪荒，只有灭顶的欲望急不可耐。

 

像是终于等到了垂涎的宝物，赛文抬眼，咬住他的下唇，一口气亲的几近窒息。佐菲没预料到他刚开始就进攻得如此凶猛，毫无防备之下脸上有些发烫，眼神晦暗，可这般容易就屈服就范就不是他佐菲了。两人互不相让，谁抵着谁，舌叶在一处疯狂纠缠，拧出滴滴津液，偶尔放开，然后又故技重施，欲擒故纵。

 

亲到唇瓣都是湿淋淋的。狂乱的粗喘间，佐菲眯着眼打量赛文，眼底的锐气丝毫未随凌乱的呼吸褪去，反而有更盛的趋势。

赛文不急不缓地对视回去，护着两人就在房间中双双滚落在地上，扯去佐菲的外衣，伸出两指在泛着水光的唇上揉搓，然后探进微张的口中轻轻夹住男人的舌，叹了口气，定定地望向他。  
“为什么一直回避？”

男人毫不拐弯抹角地把重磅炸弹抛出口，直白到连佐菲都愣了愣神。这般着实不是赛文一贯的作风——也只有借酒劲一种解释了。  
靠得极近的露骨的坦白，气息交融。

佐菲回过神，便觉得胸口一凉。他垂眸看见自己襟口被手指挑开，上身几乎整个敞露。  
佐菲不禁感叹这要是换个人早被他折腾得心神不宁满脸烧红了吧，好手法啊赛文。  
手慢慢顺着腰侧瘦削的线条抚上去，转而探进衣衫里肆意游走。衣裳虚掩，可赛文偏是不去揭开，时轻时重，万般揉弄，似乎要叫佐菲把这有些突如其来的坦白彻彻底底感受一遍——而后他伸出食指充满挑逗意味地轻轻一点，便放开了去探手揉搓那块地方。  
佐菲轻哼一声，合上双眼。他有些后悔之前为什么有事没事就派赛文去什么俱乐部什么夜店之类的卧个底——明显学到了不少能用的。眼下自己一副没什么反抗的样子，鬼知道他下一步会有什么行动。  
“真没想到Captain也有这样束手无策的时候。”  
一直盯着佐菲看他面部表情变化的赛文明显读出了点什么，带着分调侃的味道开口。  
“你很得意？”佐菲重新睁开双眼，迎上赛文的视线。“喝醉了，醒醒。”  
“你以为我刚刚‘回避什么’说的是问句？”赛文也没有闪躲的意思，四目相对。  
“你应该再清楚不过情感某种意义上是致命的弱点。”佐菲皱眉。  
“没见你把赛罗赶出去。”  
佐菲对面前男人的胡搅蛮缠简直哭笑不得，“他是你板上钉钉的儿子。”  
“你不是我板上钉钉的爱人？”  
这个回答让佐菲差点一下背过气去，他怎么不知道喝醉了还有给自身脸皮加抗性的功效。  
不要脸。  
赛文反复按压着根部，一下轻一下重，指尖顺着青筋滑动套弄，钻进头部下边揉捏软肉，偶尔带着薄茧的手指擦过最顶部的小孔，佐菲便轻颤一下，挺直了腰绷紧身体。他已经完全勃起了，渗出的前液淌了赛文一手，手里的触感也变得发硬滚烫，身下的人死死地压抑着喘息，不知是因为尚没做好准备还是仅仅单纯的生理反应，明显地有些瑟缩。

暖热的身体贴上来，烧的像火，滚烫但不灼烧，挨着他敞了半天的胸膛，暖洋洋的格外舒服。随后赛文径直埋下头吻他，舌尖在唇齿中撬弄游戈，然后钻了进去，缠起那条湿软的舌头，迎上去，吸弄着，酥麻的快感电流一样穿过佐菲的神经，他的上颚被轻轻扫过，又肆虐了一番，赛文才不依不舍地放过他。  
就这样两个人一个躲，一个按着乱摸乱亲，简直是毫无章法的猥亵，赛文想让佐菲快点低头服软，而佐菲只想让赛文最好快点醒酒。由于素来的习惯，赛文喷在他耳畔后的呼吸和紧贴的滚烫前胸肌肤让他更加敏感，他极其不习惯有人离他那么近，紧贴着他，用体重压着他，加之清晰的不断抚弄私处的水声，用的是别人的手，以别人的想法，无所适从让他脑袋一片混乱。

那人离他那么近，他胸口起伏加快，喘着气，因为缺氧而头晕目眩。赛文还把他的脑袋挤进在他肩膀和脖子之间，有点扎人的黑发摩擦着他的脸颊，唇和肌肤的距离近得好像就要一口咬在动脉上。

一切都那么昏暗和暧昧，一切都显得混乱得不真实，佐菲用力闭了闭眼再睁开，可是对方身上酒的味道扰乱了他的思维，他只觉得昏沉无力。

还有就是总而言之……他快射了。

 

在男人手里？还是自己的部下。  
别开玩笑了好吗，不好笑。

"给我放开……"  
他咬着牙才把喉咙里的颤声压下去，脸庞的温度滚烫，或许耳根也有波及。他弓起背再次试图坐起来，赛文看了他一眼，伸手揽住他的腰，一边加重了力道套弄，脸上露出一个意味不明的笑容。  
“不放，喊我名字。”  
“真恶劣……”  
“拜你所赐。”赛文挑眉，一副理所应当的模样。  
“你想都别想。”  
出乎意料地，赛文没有接他的话，转而把视线重新投向佐菲的身体。

佐菲咬死了唇没有发出声音，却把眼睛闭起来等待。他知道赛文这次真真是动真格的了，只是他不想让那难堪的一幕那么早来。

不是不反抗，只是时候未……

 

 

忽然赛文一口咬在佐菲胸前，咬住了右胸敏感得发红的乳晕，男人猝不及防地短促地出声。这是一声地地道道的呻吟，声音嘶哑低沉，还带着喘息，因此带着极其暧昧的色情意味，两人都意想不到，一时间面面相觑。

佐菲的脸这下是真的快烧起来了，他自问在正经的工作上事无巨细一一处理得当心思缜密，却偏偏是拿这类事情毫无办法。赛文漂亮的眼睛注视着他，被醉酒蒙蔽后的情欲在眼底涌动，一片迷蒙不清。赛文舔舐着那些微微泛红的肌肤，挑逗乳首，锁骨，舔过喉结，轻轻叼住用牙齿搓磨，佐菲心里战栗随着他的动作一阵接一阵。赛文的牙齿咬住了他的侧颈，手上忽然重重一捏——  
佐菲毫无防备，神经质地痉挛了一下，忍耐已久的浊精一泄而出，一喷一喷的滚烫尽数射在赛文手心里，他不由自主地喘息了一声，声线颤抖，余数的精液粘稠顺着往下从股缝间慢慢流下去。

赛文动了动，看着从神色上明显能读出有点懵逼的佐菲，直起身再欺过去一点。

“这手感。”赛文只说了半句，然剩下的意思在眼神里一览无余。  
“你拿我跟夜店比？”佐菲差点气笑，“我看你是太得意了，嗯？”  
“这是夸奖，Captain。”赛文面不改色心不跳一脸无辜，“常常在夜店卧底的后遗症，说起来还得你负责。”  
“……我觉得往日我看漏了什么，赛文。”  
不听不听赛老三念经。(呸

赛文皱了一下眉头，没能理解佐菲这话的含义一样侧了侧头。佐菲下一句话还没来得及出口，他只看见赛文俯身，随后那张熟悉的面容骤然放大，唇上一阵温热的压力，赛文深深吻住了他。

佐菲微微睁大了眼睛，在那双瞳仁里，收容进赛文垂下专注的眼睑，睫毛如蝉翼般颤了几下，片刻之间，全身失灵。

还没有从这个突如其来的吻中反应过来，佐菲感到对方的手已经侵扰到股缝间，沿着刚刚流下去的粘稠液体下滑。

赛文的确没有时间理会他，他的手指在他的Captain的后庭处打了几个转，中指沾着精白色的液体塞入，只是一指，有了一点点湿润润滑，艰难地往深处探去。佐菲猛然间感到异物的入侵，思想还没意识，身体先不由自主地收紧肌肉，炙热而滞涩的肠肉紧绞着入侵的骨肉，赛文低低地哎了一声，赶忙蠕动着退出手指。

润滑不够。

"你等等——"

再一次地，中指深深探入甬道，挤压着柔软火热的肠肉，精液与身上人的酒气混杂在一起助纣为虐，由于主人神经质地绷紧肌肉，随着蠕动和手指的搅动发出啵啾开合的水声，探到底，赛文抽出中指加上第二根手指，再次深深插入紧致的后庭，恶意地开始曲张关节抽送手指，一次次按压深处摸索，做出模仿交合的机械性动作，后庭入口处充血挤压得鲜红饱满，里面倒是柔软舒服，佐菲紧紧吸着他的手指，打开着双腿任他动作，身体一阵阵压抑的战栗和急促喘息。

再不服软，我不客气了。

赛文这话也就说在心里给自己听，图个心理安慰。  
就算别人不了解，他又怎么会不了解他的Captain。不论是什么事，除非给个合理的理由让他接受，不然要“服软”恐怕是痴人说梦，他自己也不愿意令他的Captain为难——他一身傲骨，宛若雄鹰，也正是这份气魄让他们自甘追随。

不过……

那张平日对着他表现得一副温润无波的脸如今的表情丰富得堪得品味，面色烧红，眼中万色俱杂，发丝有些胡乱地贴在脸上散着，用他儿子的话讲……可能叫反差萌。

大好的机会啊，赛文。

 

“Captain你。”赛文低低笑了一声，吞下了后半句话，指尖沾着湿润的液体继续进退摸索，属于成熟男性的气味满满地充盈了一屋子，同样灌满了赛文的鼻腔。他毫不抗拒地深深吸气，那带着点腥味却满是色情的气体填满他的肺，像是要从这气息里把佐菲不为他所知的那一面探寻个彻底。

赛文心下有些颤，凭他这么多年来压抑已久的情感，仿佛仅仅这些便足够浸透他的血管和脉络，混着酒劲让他尽情醉上三天三夜。  
夫复何求。他脑中没来由地蹦出这么个词，哪怕酒精冲得他微微发晕也不曾将喜怒形于色的脸上露出一点自我陶醉的微笑，然而紧接着他收起细小的表情看向佐菲，像是担心被Captain撞破他用心收好的心事——令他宽慰的是，佐菲的注意力显然不在此处，配合着他一只手在囊袋上拿捏恰好的抚慰，他的阴茎正再次不负所望地挺立，而那张微微泛红的绝对称得上“俊美”一词的脸上依旧迷蒙一片，带着些许隐忍地抿紧嘴唇，双眼紧闭，睫毛却因为他的小动作微微抖动。

“闭嘴。”似乎是终于酝酿出了说话的力气，也像是冲着赛文方才放肆的思路而来，佐菲语气强硬地回了一句。他此刻确实是没什么多余的精力分给赛文，陌生的物体在体内横冲直撞，他这个对老司机称号当之无愧的部下，正极尽温柔又极尽强势地占有他——就这么一个想法，足够佐菲想给自己后颈来上一下，干脆晕过这整个过程就算了。  
赛文也不答话，不紧不慢地将手指抽出，顺着佐菲的腹股沟上滑到大腿根部，缓慢地将左腿推开，几乎与上身垂直。  
佐菲发出一声隐忍的闷哼，喉结上下滚动了一周，眼睛却依然没有睁开。他当然知道下面的步骤，大脑告诉他现在停下还来得及，可身体却仿佛被钉在了原地动弹不得。

空气寂静了很久。佐菲便一直保持着那个双腿大张的姿势没有动，心知肚明此刻做什么都是多余的。

时间一分一秒地流逝，久到佐菲由于太久不动，几乎忘记了自己现在的身体状态，不由自主地吐出一口气，赛文却仿佛一直在等着这个瞬间，佐菲的气没吐到一半便被梗在了喉咙里——火热坚挺的东西抵上了他的后庭，温度差大得佐菲几乎瑟缩，哪怕只有一瞬的接触，热流也顺着脊椎直冲大脑。  
“看着我好不好。”

 

佐菲用了像是有一个世纪那么长的两三秒钟，才确认了这是赛文说的话。先不讲非命令句的聊天方式就不是赛文的风格，光是那语调中流露出的一丝一毫却也真实存在的请求，已经足够让佐菲怀疑自己的听力了。

既然他那个最强硬的部下都这么说了，那他这个Captain还能做什么呢。  
赛文看着佐菲的睫毛像灵动的羽翼般抖动了一下，随即遮盖眼眸的那一处打开，深邃的眼睛依然是不变的温润，恍惚间赛文觉得自己才是被看穿的那个。  
当然大脑的短路没有持续多久，赛文很快回过神来，半是玩笑地食指关节挑起佐菲的下巴，俯身的时间似乎很长，佐菲看着他的双眼一点一点放大，接近，最终温热的唇瓣压上他的，夹杂了说不清意味的肢体语言让他突然明白了什么。

 

无声的动作中那么浓的情感，让佐菲大脑空白，不是因为没有思路，而是信息量大得哪怕他的脑回路都停顿了一秒，然后潮水般的回忆现实往昔如今混杂在一起，曾经偶然闪过佐菲大脑的猜测此刻仿佛才终于得到了证实。佐菲觉得嗓子有些干得发疼，而这显然不是出于身上的这位不停往他口中交织他来不及吞咽的津液的缘故。  
“多久了。”佐菲的嘴还被赛文堵着，但他有一种直觉，如果现在不模糊地问出来，可能就要等上一段时间了。他不喜欢疑问没有得到解答的感觉。  
“你问我？”赛文的声音有些又好气又好笑，佐菲想自己是不是还没有醒酒，竟然隐隐听出了撒娇的意思，像很多年前他刚遇到一身稚气却铁骨铮铮的诸星团那样。毕竟他把眼神倔强的少年带成现在这个让敌人闻风丧胆的诸星末裔，算来也有廿度春秋了。  
“我以为……”

 

话被立刻掐断，赛文在没打招呼的情况下就恶意满满地挤了个头进来。他有足够的自信保证佐菲能不受伤，但不受伤归不受伤，吃不吃苦头就不能保证了。  
贸然冲撞入体内的硬物吓了佐菲一跳，事实证明前戏再多真干的时候还是会疼。下体的疼痛感如潮水般汹涌而上，尖锐剧烈迅速爬杆而上直达佐菲脖子后部的脊椎。后庭鼓鼓胀胀的，烫得简直受不住，佐菲尽他目前姿势的所能微微蜷起身子，张开口试图呼吸缓解疼痛——没有效果。他只能断断续续地出气，吸气却很艰难，要窒息了，一股温热的感觉迅速涌上眼眶，被他甩甩头忍了下来。

一直没动静只是观察着佐菲表情的赛文微微挑眉。  
像是明白了什么，他按住佐菲的腰，交换了一个完完全全是温柔和抚慰意义的吻。  
“……不要紧吗。”  
千算万算他是没算到Captain会是这个反应。心脏突然狂跳，就他这么多年的经验看下来佐菲多半是第一次。算不上极度震惊，但这给他的冲击也的确不小——毕竟他们为了任务出生入死的经历多得根本记不清，像上床这种事已经基本是看得风轻云淡了。  
佐菲很想说你现在知道问了刚刚是几个意思？不过他疼得不行，一口气憋在嗓子里出不来进不去，想要质问赛文更是天方夜谭。  
赛文开始动作起来，甬道干涩紧热很难动，佐菲一抽紧了，他也疼，只得耐着性子慢慢地用顶部磨着，一边不忘小心翼翼地试探佐菲的反应，看见他仍然死死攥住被褥有要咬唇的迹象就免费帮他润一润。

赛文的前液也慢慢起了作用，活动开始顺畅了，虽然仍然有滞涩感，但是做到后面应该就不成问题了吧。顾及着佐菲的感受，赛文把他能想到的最让身下那位舒服的方法都用了个遍。只是佐菲此刻的状况丝毫没有什么快感可言，他嘴唇有些微微泛白，却又因为第一次的耻感涨红了脸颊，他的深处疼痛依然叫嚣不停，多亏赛文刻意的照料和爱抚让那般不适能够慢慢地褪去。

忽然赛文猛地撞了他几下，挤到深处捣击，似有若无地在宣告着什么。滚烫的性器一下子顶到最深处，仿佛要将人贯穿，佐菲僵硬了身子，知道他要自己叫出声来，但是他死咬着牙，呼吸道喘得发疼，却任他胡闹一声不肯发。  
“别害羞啊，都是大男人。”  
“滚。”

赛文忍不住低笑一声，也就不发话，就不停顶弄着。  
佐菲只觉得所有的感官机能都已经远去，只有那坚挺炙热的东西插到身体深处的感觉无比清晰，钉在脑子里，让他头痛欲裂，但是欲罢不能。又软又热的地方黏着体内粗壮的物体，一次次吞吐，发出响亮的水声，没顶的羞耻感与体验将他冲撞得沉沉浮浮。  
除却衣衫佐菲半点物件也捞不到，只得咬着下唇手指揪紧，然而后面那一处的快感已经逐渐吞噬攀爬上来，这些都成了不痛不痒的东西。

 

其实赛文还是有点发懵。  
他不是个善于表达的人，更不是个压不住情绪的人。阴茎被佐菲的肠道包裹着，仿佛两人的心跳都能在停顿的间隙互相感应到——实际上他也确实感应到了，细微的搏动传导到恐怕是他身上最为敏感的器官的表皮，顺着他的血液传到心口——想到那搏动也是连接着佐菲的心脏的，他突然一阵近乎虔诚的战栗。过去二十年杂乱的记忆在他并不太清醒的大脑中交融吵嚷着，让他突然就正视了自己的内心。  
内心风起云涌，赛文脸上却还是一贯的冷漠，充其量便是扶在佐菲腰上的右手拇指不动声色地悄悄滑过他的皮肤，指腹下的触感紧实有力，让他的思绪在现实和虚幻中来回碰撞。  
可关键是……他愿意么。

赛文的目光重又投回佐菲脸上。方才那些多余的情绪已经散去，此刻的表情才更为接近性事中该有的样子。他觉得他该说点什么，可卧底中学到的能够不重样说三天三夜的情话到了Captain面前就显得苍白无力，赛文甚至觉得它们虚假得他一个字都吐不出来。然而胸中那股情感逼他不得不起码说几个字来缓和一下，否则这内伤估计比过去几十年积累的还要严重。

“迫水。”

“嗯。”

“迫水……”

“嗯。”

“……真吾？”

“……”

沉默了几秒，他就突然看到他的Captain，轻轻地，轻轻地，笑了。  
笑容转瞬即逝，短得赛文根本没从那其中读出什么含义。他皱起眉头，下一秒却看到佐菲睁开双眼，带着点水汽的瞳孔中一如既往地温和与包容，一如既往地和锋利的他形成奇妙的利刃与剑鞘的搭配对比。经历了起初的那些磨合，他显然已经适应了，动作随之缓和下来，却依然没有做出什么明显的反抗。

“……”  
赛文突然觉得自己之前大概是智商掉线。他似乎是忘了，他的Captain，虽然总带着那种平和的笑意，但绝不是个可以随便接近的人。

 

“嗯。”

 

这回轮到赛文反应了很久，他觉得可能得有半分钟，才明白这声“嗯”是针对什么而回答的。心脏突然狂跳，赛文眯了眯眼睛，之前也许还稍微带了点醉酒的慵懒一扫而光，像研究可疑的敌人一样上上下下打量佐菲的身体。

“怎么？”  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
“你真是喝多了。”

紧接着佐菲被赛文报复性的一次顶入弄得吸了一口冷气，肠肉瞬时被绞紧的滋味很不好受，他觉得赛文的那根东西像是无止境地在他身体里探索，每一处细微的颤动和角度的变换都清晰得如同慢镜头中子弹绞开空气势如破竹地前进留下的轨道，让他不得不咬紧了牙关才能把可能的声音锁死在喉咙之中。  
虽然现在更加困扰他的，是他方才竟然没有被大脑拦住的回答。  
酒精果然是剥削平日压制情感的理智的利器。

 

“难受吗。”赛文大概也意识到方才那一下力气用得大了点，他捅到深处时觉得自己简直是强硬地开辟了一条新的道路，紧到不可思议的肠壁严丝合缝地夹着他的头部，佐菲是什么反应也就可想而知了。  
“怎么，难受，你还能退出来？”佐菲咬牙回道，一半是疼得，另一半是气得。先斩后奏有个鬼用，写两万字检讨来。

赛文顿了顿，随后佐菲觉得身体深处缠紧赛文阴茎的肠壁一松，逐渐退出的触感分外明显，包裹的软肉层层叠起波浪，在侵入物离开后缓缓恢复了原位。  
……很好，他还真的退出来了。

佐菲挑了挑眉。欲望涨成了这个样子，竟然还能忍得住，真不愧是在夜店卧底惯了的一流间谍。同为男性他自然知道个中深浅，结合方才获得的巨大信息量，此刻眼中的讶异便更显而易见了。  
不过惊讶归惊讶，既然赛文停下了今夜这一切荒唐的举动，他显然也不可能开口让他继续。动了动上身想要坐起来，可赛文却按住了他的腰，双唇紧闭一言不发，动作却是把他制得死死的，甚至手指移上了什么穴位，略微使力便酸痛难忍，让佐菲完全无法起身。

“你做什么。”佐菲此刻反而放下了疑问，他就知道半途而废是赛文最不可能干的事。

赛文俯下身开始亲吻他，从颈侧到锁骨，两侧的前胸和腰侧的嫩肉都细细密密地照顾一番，舌尖灵活地舔弄打转，被他爱抚过的肌肉不由自主地绷紧再放松，随着他的节奏，一点点舒展开了身体。

贴在小腹的欲望猛地被赛文吞入口中，火热湿润的口腔黏膜贴着完全勃起的坚挺外凸出的筋脉，一处处细节都被滑腻的舌尖尝遍。粗糙的味蕾略为粗暴地划过顶端的软头，却因为恰到好处的湿热而分外舒适。佐菲的呼吸加重了几分，随即觉得阴茎上舔弄的力度更大，饱满挺立的勃起前端开始渗出液体，而紧接着一阵滚烫有力的挤压让佐菲猝不及防地呻吟出声。

赛文抬眼看着佐菲，口唇衔着银丝离开他几乎要射精的阴茎，轻咳两声，声音由于方才的深喉动作显得有些沙哑。  
他轻轻勾起嘴角，将手移到佐菲的私密处，指尖撩拨起一丝透明滑腻的液体。  
“好多了。”

合着你刚刚折腾那么久，就为了让我舒服点再接着来？佐菲气得差点笑出声。

 

炙热的器官再次贴上来，不由分说地挤入狭小的通道，缓慢却不容抗拒。  
刚刚赛文的折腾显然起了不少作用，推进过程变得顺畅，疼痛感也不那么明显了。  
两个人都没再说话。赛文耐着心一点一点往里挤，初次经受的肠壁紧得他几乎处于缴械的边缘，要不是看得出佐菲的肌肉没有绷紧，他差点怀疑他是故意的。咬着牙消磨着自己所剩无几的耐性，显然对待Captain不能像某些任务那么简单粗暴——好在佐菲没比他舒服到哪去，让赛文的内心稍微平衡了点。

仿佛有一个世纪那么长，赛文的囊袋终于紧紧贴上佐菲的臀肉。抵达终点的感觉与过程中完全不同，他看到佐菲也松了一口气，额上几滴汗水便承受不住重量掉落在地毯上。  
俯下身吻住佐菲，不像之前疾风骤雨般的掠夺，这个吻十分平静，却能让人隐隐感受到那下面隐藏的暗潮涌动。  
“Captain。”赛文稍微抬起头，两人的口唇间牵出一道银线，赛文探出舌尖把它从佐菲唇上吮去。  
“这个时候，就别这么见外了。”  
赛文听出那里面的意思，轻轻勾起了嘴角。一只手托住佐菲的脸侧继续唇舌相接，身下稍稍退出一点，再冲入最深处。  
他的力度把握得很好，佐菲被这一次冲撞打断了接吻，放开赛文的嘴唇低喘一声，手指在一侧绞紧衣物，调动起不少的意志力才把陌生的感觉压了下去。

赛文不疾不徐地顶弄着，轻柔地退出少半再稍微快速地进入，谨慎到几乎精准地控制自己的速度，同时观察佐菲的反应。他不用多久就能找到该找的东西，在那之前要做的，是让佐菲完全熟悉这种感觉。  
赛文的阴茎擦过某一点时，佐菲的拳头突然条件反射般地收紧，想把将要发出的呻吟堵在嘴里，但他只成功地没有开口，却没能阻止声音冲出喉咙。加上那一下实在是让他受不住，仿佛有什么电流顺着不知名的神经传到大脑，硬是盖过了他的指挥推开了声音的操控掣。

一声被抑住一半的呻吟，让赛文的眼神晦暗了几分。

 

“你，你真是……”  
赛文的喉结动了动，一句话已经没法说完了。垂下眼睑专心吻住佐菲，挑逗式地在浅浅的嘴唇内壁搔刮，吮起下唇用牙齿在滑腻的表面轻轻磨蹭。  
这一切并不像看起来的那样平和——赛文的下身正一次次向方才的那个位置冲撞着，落点准得令人发指，配合上心跳一样有力的频率，佐菲几乎没有办法控制自己的呼吸。生理性地头部后仰，微微张口仿佛寻求几乎无法获取的氧气，却被赛文强势地温柔地霸占了口唇。  
他的大脑乱得一团糟，平素井然有序摆放在理智的框架中的感性翻涌而起，更有一种他从未尝过的快感一波波地刺激着他的大脑皮层。偶尔清明一瞬的听觉听得到自己喘息中断断续续的呻吟，但不等他下令停止那种令人脸红的举动，下一阵热流就又把他搅向欲望的漩涡。

赛文抬起眼，视线范围从佐菲的嘴唇和颈项扩大到他的整个脸庞，两人的唇舌还未曾分离，他与佐菲距离近得不真实。探下一只手摸索到佐菲的手掌十指相扣，佐菲在混乱中依然本能地躲避，甚至在赛文已经扣紧他的手掌时还是不肯回握。然而五指压在手背的触感太过鲜明，掌心紧贴着他的，指骨在相互的挤压中几乎显得疼痛——那里面一股莫名的安全感浓得不低于佐菲此刻体内的肾上腺素，最终让他缓缓曲起手指，指腹在赛文手背凸起的骨骼中间的凹陷处贴紧，险些让赛文的动作停滞一秒。

 

“Cap……迫……真吾……”

赛文的动作停了下来。他没法继续了。  
整个身躯都在颤抖，不由自主地，紧绷地，灼热而压抑地颤抖。他深深垂着头，深黑硬挺的短发完美地遮挡住佐菲看向他脸庞的视线。那是他想做的，他不想让Captain看到自己不知是满脸通红还是眼角发红，或者任何地方显示出他此刻疯狂暗涌的内心的样子。虽然他发烫的耳尖已经出卖了他，佐菲紧闭的双眼打开，起初些微的困惑在看到眼前如此不平静的赛文时险些笑出声。  
也不算太吃亏，能看到气定神闲喜怒不形的诸星团这样，半年都不够笑的。

“怎么，喝多了还有智商掉线的效果？”

这回轮到赛文说滚了。

“别害羞啊，都是大男人。”  
这句话被佐菲原原本本地还回来，说赛文心中不恼是假的。然而恼也没用，这个世界上原本就有一些人可以当面发火，而有一个不能。很遗憾，佐菲属于后者。  
赛文已经完全清醒了——他原本也没醉到哪里去。这意思是说，他良好的自制力被酒精暂时麻痹了50%，而理智还如同往常一样居于顶峰。然而一瞬间的决定足以毁掉任何东西，这点赛文在无数次任务中验证了太多次，以至于他从来都会做好两手准备。  
包括这次？……不，也许不。

或者Captain才是纵容这一切发生的人。赛文任性地把责任推给一直出于也许是碍于脸面，或者别的什么他不敢期望的理由，而纵容他的身下人，同时抬头颇有些小心翼翼地觑了他一眼。  
那个恼中带笑的表情是什么？那种仿佛看透一切的眼神是什么？那种隐藏得极深的震惊和恍然大悟是什么？  
还是说被自己意料之外的胡闹害到这个程度，他也有嘲笑的资格——别开玩笑了。

佐菲的双手忽然一轻，回过神来时面前已是赛文带着咬牙切齿意味的脸。手腕被交叠压在头顶——真是在夜店混得太得意了，这个混蛋。话还未来得及出口，佐菲的半口气就被堵在口中。后穴中那个涨满而且不安分的东西再次开始移动，缓慢坚定地沉到最深处，宣誓主权一般地停在了那里。  
佐菲向来认为任何感觉都是可以习惯的，哪怕是总统府里意味与属性同样冰冷的铁链——他错了。  
那个炙热的东西让他几乎蒸发，肌肉条件反射地绷紧，却又自我保护式地保持在一个恰到好处的松弛度。正是这个状态，让他的内壁始终紧紧贴着那根异物的表面，温度形状筋络甚至细微的搏动都仿佛不可抗拒的任务一般传到他的大脑，让他紧张得无所适从。  
为那个与主人一样不可预测下一秒动向的、此刻却又深深钉在他体内的东西，也为之前与之后他未察觉或者可能发生的一切。  
他天生便是个天才的领导者，知道该舍弃的东西的分量对他全盘计划的影响，哪怕是计划之外的变动，他最终也总能将一切拉上轨道。他同样不动声色，谈判者必须让对方无法猜测自己的意图，他懂得如何利用看似虚无缥缈的细微表情将利益最大化。  
博弈，从来是佐菲最擅长的东西。  
可是与心腹队员的关系？

他诸星团是ULTRA TEAM的中流砥柱，他迫水真吾输不起。

他几乎控制不了自己的心跳。

体内的硬物开始加快频率。不如说那频率瞬间升到了最高——佐菲没时间去抱怨他亲手训练出来的状态永远最佳的一身肌肉，也没精力从紧咬牙关才能稍微抑制的呻吟声中挤出一两句命令甚至求饶的话，甚至连叠在头顶的双手其实并不像它看起来的那样被禁锢得如此结实也意识不到——他的思路从理智跳到感性的极端，又迅速地、奇迹般顺畅地滑回去，像最熟练的钢琴家在五十二枚白色琴键上行云流水般的滑键。  
而且他在结束时，还用最后一键敲出一声回味无穷的、整个乐谱中最根深蒂固的颤音。

赛文脸上布着细汗，神情中掺杂着满足、恼怒和痛苦——痛苦？佐菲的双眼短促地眯起，如同往常一样在电光火石间不给对方留下任何一丝看透自己的机会。性事中不可避免的一丝迷蒙交缠着他复杂的目光，让他看起来十分……可口。  
佐菲被自己大脑中无来由蹦出的这个词吓了一跳，但震惊没有持续多久，就再次被卷入欲望的漩涡。理智在沉沉浮浮的欲浪中挣扎着探出头，安慰他说这一切都一定是被身上这个小混蛋干晕了——  
住口。能说出这种话，说明已经人事不省了好吗。  
该死。  
再不停下，佐菲真的要爆粗口了。

赛文自从有记忆开始，就没有这么幼稚过。  
仿佛获得了喜爱的玩具的孩童，如获至宝地抱在怀里，日夜相伴目不转睛，整个世界与他相比形如无物。  
开玩笑吧。他三岁时就懂得事有取舍，二十岁就用最得力的手下换了一条搭上性命才能传回来的情报。Teamer都知道自保时必须不择手段，严酷的训练又何尝不是为了应对随时可能被同行人暴露行踪的突袭。  
这种生活方式危险至极，只有这支永远将生死置之度外的队伍才能全盘接受，也只有这群互相把生存极限摸得彻彻底底的队友才能轻易为了自身利益出卖对方。——得了，人性挡不了子弹。  
而他今天竟然没能停下。  
不仅没能停下，他还……愈演愈烈。

Cap……tain！

他咬着牙吼出这句，不知道是对这世界上唯一一个他永远只能望其项背而无法并肩的人的发泄，还是对他从十六岁起就在他尚存懵懂的心中种下根源，从此藤蔓丛生星辰失色的宣示。

年少身孤，流离失所，谁在凛冽夜色中出现在他身后，谁在他层层戒严的防备上只身闯入，谁屡屡不留情面地把他训练到力竭昏厥，谁在他命悬一线之际不分昼夜地把他夺回人间？  
他心里还能有谁？

最可恨的是，这个人竟然浑然不知。  
谁让他对每个队员一视同仁。  
——但设身处地从不是赛文的傲意能容许其存在的品质。

 

“团……”  
并不明显，甚至有些微弱的称呼。迷失的思绪被这一声唤回，仿佛晴天霹雳一般让赛文浑身一震，手指攥紧佐菲的腰身，深深卡入的指印免不了会在上面遗下留存几天的印记——他深深地吸入一口气，潮湿的空气灌满他的肺，好不容易才压下几乎控制不住的在那一瞬间喷薄而出的欲望。

佐菲显然被他折腾得不轻。赛文对自己的体力有数，面对甚至是初次经历的佐菲，他实在太过了。  
更正一下前面的错误，酒精麻痹了他全部的自制力，而Captain哪怕一个暗示的默许，让这个数值掉到了负50。  
最致命的是，他不顾一切了。

佐菲眼角湿润，生理性泪水在脸上划出痕迹，由于仰卧的姿势蜿蜒到耳后，难受得有些发白的脸衬得那痕迹分外清晰。下唇被咬得刻上齿印，交叠在头顶的双手却是不知何时挣脱了束缚，如同之前一样紧攥着两人身下的衣物，关节发白，手指颤抖。  
事竟至此，他没有反抗。

你还奢求什么呢。

“再叫一遍。”  
“什么？”  
“再叫一遍……求你。”

赛文的频率缓了下来，让佐菲终于有个空档喘口气，对着面前竟然勉强能用“脆弱”来形容的诸星团挑了挑眉。  
到底要胡闹到什么时候，难道还没醒酒吗？

只是脱口而出的内容再次没有经过大脑。  
“团。……”  
不等佐菲的下半句出口，体内一阵热流就打乱了他在混乱中艰难建立起的全部理智。冲入身体深处的、不容抗拒的灼热，烧得他觉得自己快要融化。流体与方才横冲直撞的物体丝毫不同，顺着他体内的纹路流淌，不由分说地钻进每个角落，毫无还手之力的无理侵占，让他觉得它们几乎要涌上大脑，用那种异样而且绝对称不上舒服的感觉霸占全身。  
回过神来时他看到自己的阴茎被赛文握在手里，身上四处流淌的液体让他有些无所适从——虽然这些和刚才发生的事情相比，已经不足以让他介怀过多了。  
真是不值得推崇的妥协。

赛文从他体内退出来，没去看想必一塌糊涂的穴口。

“给我解释。”佐菲缓和着自己的呼吸和身体状态，语气带着些意味不明的傲慢。  
“惩罚随便提，工资随你扣。”  
“你以为这么简单就完了？”  
“命押在你手里，我真想不出有什么复杂的。”

“闭嘴。”佐菲瞪了他一眼，顺手捞过方才那件被性事中的抓握折磨得不成样子的衬衫围在腰间，尽量平稳地向浴室走去。“等我出来的时候，希望房间里已经没有证据让我抓住把柄了。”  
“要求真高。”  
“这个，或者去中东。”  
“真恶劣。”  
“拜你所赐。”


End file.
